Heechul Amazing Birthday
by Ririn Cross
Summary: Heechul dikerjain habis-habisan sama member Super Junior di hari ulang tahunnya. Warning : humor gaje All member turut berpartisipasi termasuk Henry dan Zhoumi
1. Chapter 1

**SPECIAL FOR KIM HEECHUL BIRTHDAY!**

"**KIM HEECHUL AMAZING BIRTHDAY"  
>CHAPTER 1 <strong>

**WHAT'S UP?**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**SUPER JUNIOR is their own, but this story is mine ^^**

**MAIN CAST :**

**KIM HEECHUL AND ALL SUPER JUNIOR MEMBER**

**Genre :**

**Humor, Drama, Friendship, Campur Aduk**

**Warning :**

**Cerita gaje yang sering berganti-ganti suasana dan cara pikir**

"Hyung, hari ini hyung tak siaran?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Nggak," jawab Leeteuk singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

"Mwo?" Ryeowook cengo mendengar jawaban Leeteuk yang tidak biasanya itu. Leeteuk segera mengunci pintu dan menenggelamkan diri di dalam kamar.

Heechul yang baru pulang kerja dan melihat kejadian tadi, langsung menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Wookie, ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Molla hyung. Tiba-tiba Teuk hyung jadi aneh. Dia kelihatan suntuk dan dia bilang dia tidak akan siaran hari ini," jelas Ryeowook hopeless.

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak biasanya memang. Segera saja Heechul mengetuk kamar Leeteuk. "Teuki... Kau di dalam? Kau kenapa?" tanya Heechul.

Tak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi Heechul mengetuk pintu kamar Leeteuk dan Donghae itu. "Hey! Kau di dalam kan? Jawab aku Teuki!" Sampai beberapa kali mengetuk pun Leeteuk tak menyahut juga. Heechul mulai getol.

"Hyung... Sudahlah... Hyung istirahat dulu aja. Mungkin Leeteuk hyung capek. Biarkan dia istirahat," ujar Ryeowook menenangkan.

"Tapi Wookie! Teuki bukan orang seperti itu! Dia sakit aja masih sempet buat siaran. Ini, ga ada angin ga ada hujan, baru aja badai sebentar tadi, kok dia malah jadi kayak gini? Aneh.." dengus Heechul.

Ryeowook cengo mendengar perkataan Heechul yang semakin tidak jelas tapi ga berani membantah karena takut di makan.

"Hyung.. Ada apa? Kok malem-malem gini pada ribut?" tanya Siwon memasuki dorm lantai 12 itu.

"Ini lho Won. Teuki ga mau keluar dari kamar!" adu Heechul.

Siwon mengerutkan alisnya ala pria gesture man. Kemudian ia beranjak mendekati hyung kesayangannya itu. "Tenang hyung. Calm down... Biar aku coba bujuk Teuki hyung, siapa tahu nanti ceramahku mempan," ujar Siwon nyengir kalem (?).

Heechul bukannya mendukung usul Siwon, dia malah menjauh. Kalau sudah mendengar kata ceramah dia tak mau dekat-dekat lagi dengan Siwon. Seperti biasanya, anak itu suka sekali ceramah di dorm, kenapa ga di gereja atau masjid aja sekalian? Di sana pasti kan banyak yang dengerin.

Sebelum Siwon membuka mulut tiba-tiba masuklah Eunhyuk. "Cut..cut..cut.. Siwon, kau ga ada adegan ceramah. Sana syuting Extravagantz Challenge di Taiwan dulu. Selesain biar cepet kelar.." Eunhyuk jadi sutradara dadakan.

Donghae menyusul dan menimpuk kepala Eunhyuk dengan pisang. "Apaan sih kau Hyuk! Kita udah selesai syuting dramanya, makanya balik ke sini!" marah Donghae. Mendadak dia jadi sensi dengan ulah gaje Eunhyuk tadi.

Bukannya sakit, Eunhyuk malah menangkap pisang itu dengan gerakan salto, karena insting monyetnya tiba-tiba keluar. "Asyik! Aku dapat pisang!" teriaknya nyaring.

Gubrak... Semua yang ada di sana langsung jatuh berjamaah melihat tingkah Eunhyuk.

"Ya, hyung, dongsaeng... Pada kenapa kok malem-malem begini ribut!" tanya Shindong yang masuk dengan menenteng sebuah tas besar yang tidak diketahui apa isinya.

"Ga tau Ndong. Pada ga jelas," jawab Heechul yang mulai kepancing. Udah badan capek, otak penuh, laper lagi, tapi disambut kejadian aneh bin gaje di dalam dorm membuat namja cantik itu semakin suntuk. "Aku mau keluar aja!" ujar Heechul kemudian melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Saat ia akan membuka pintu keluar tiba-tiba ada benda keras yang menghantam jidatnya.

"Auwwww..." Heechul langsung mengelus-elus jidat mulusnya yang lebar itu.

"Ups... Maaf hyung... ga sengaja!" ujar Kyuhyun meminta maaf tapi sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang PSP kesayangannya. Wajah horor Heechul yang jidatnya bengkak kini jadi pemandangan di depan pintu, tapi Kyuhyun ga ngerasa sama sekali dan malah masuk tanpa permisi.

"KYUHYUN!" teriak Heechul sambil nyeret kerah baju anak itu.

"Siapa yang ngijinin kamu masuk? Udah ngebuat jidatku memar kayak gini, masuk tanpa permisi lagi! Ayo minta maaf dengan tulus!" perintah Heechul yang sudah benar-benar suntuk dan emosi.

Kyuhyun langsung mendongakkan wajahnya dan memasang tampang memelas. "Hyung... Maafkan aku, tadi ga sengaja. Soalnya hyung sih jalan ga lihat-lihat, kena cium PSP ya resiko. Untung PSPku ga apa-apa, coba kalau kenapa-napa, hyung harus bertanggung jawab!" rentet Kyuhyun disambut tatapan Heechul yang lebih horor.

"KELUAR!" Kyuhyun langsung di tendang Heechul keluar dorm lantai 12.

"Lho,, tadi katanya hyung mau keluar? Kok sekarang malah marah-marahan sama Kyuhyun?" tanya Shindong.

"Ga jadi!" Heechul langsung menatap horor ke Shindong. Shindong langsung ciut. Heechul segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar dan membanting pintu lalu menguncinya.

"Memangnya cuma Leeteuk aja yang bisa suntuk? Aku juga bisa kok!" ujar Heechul sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah pintu. "Mereka pasti nanti ngebujuk aku buat keluar, tapi biarin aja. Aku kan ceritanya lagi marah, jadi keluarnya belakangan kalau udah ga marah," ujar Heechul pada dirinya sendiri lagi.

1 menit.

2 menit.

5 menit.

10 menit.

30 menit.

Dua jam kemudian.

Sampai Heechul lumutan pun tak ada yang mengetok pintunya. Entah sekedar bertanya kenapa, sedang apa atau mau makan apa yang penting minumnya air putih pun tidak.

"Pada kemana sih? Tadi kayaknya rame, kok sekarang mendadak sepi? Ga ada yang minta aku keluar lagi," sewot Heechul.

Heechul melirik jam dinding pink hadiah dari Sungmin untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke-27 tahun lalu. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 21.00 KST. Tiga jam lagi umurnya akan semakin tua, semakin bertambah dan entah kapan ia akan berakhir dan mati.

Sepi. Heechul merasa kesepian.

Kalau suasana sudah seperti ini semuanya jadi terlihat menakutkan. Heechul tak suka sendiri, sepi. Ia tak mau ditinggalkan. Ditinggalkan lagi. Entah kenapa tiap dia sendiri, selalu saja kenangan tentang namja China itu berputar-putar di sekelilingnya, Kibum yang sudah lama absen, dan Kangin yang sedang wamil.

"Hhhh... Fiuhhh.." Heechul menghela nafas pelan. Ulang tahunnya kali ini sepertinya akan sepi seperti tahun lalu. Tanpa Hangeng, Kibum, dan Kangin. Heechul pun tak mengharap anak-anak Super Junior lain mengingat ulang tahunnya, karena moment ulang tahunnya memang tidak terlalu penting baginya. Yah tidak penting sampai saat kau tahu bahwa orang-orang yang biasanya selalu merayakan bersamamu perlahan-lahan menghilang dari kehidupanmu. Heechul baru sadar, selama ini ia selalu menyia-nyiakan kebersamaan mereka. Ia terlalu sibuk bekerja, syuting, dan jadwalnya yang begitu padat membuatnya tidak terlalu sering bersama dengan member yang lain.

Impian Heechul menjadi aktor memang sudah terwujud, tapi impiannya untuk terus bersama-sama member yang lain apakah masih bisa terwujud? Sementara tiga orang tersebut sudah menghilang dari peredaran(?).

Heechul terus berdiam diri di kamar. Ia merenung. Sikapnya selama ini mungkin salah. Ia terlalu egois, tidak mampu membantu Leeteuk mengatur yang lain, tidak bisa mengendalikan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang terkadang nakal, tak bisa luangkan waktu lebih banyak untuk berkumpul, dan masih banyak lagi hal yang mungkin lalai ia lakukan selama ini dan membuat dongsaeng-dongsaengnya segan padanya.

Heechul kalut dalam renungan. Ah.. Dia juga masih belum bisa tampil maksimal untuk ELF yang ia sayangi, petals dan undead yang selalu mendukungnya baik dari jauh maupun dari dekat. Merekalah yang berjasa mengantarkan seorang Kim Heechul menjadi Kim Heechul yang sekarang ini, hanya kerja keras tanpa dukungan dari banyak pihak maka seperti makan masakan tanpa garam. Hambar, tak diharapkan.

Menyesal. Mungkin itu kini yang bisa melukiskan suasana hati seorang Kim Hee Chul. Di umurnya yang semakin menua ini, kenapa banyak orang yang malah semakin menjauh? Menyesal karena selama ini ia tak memanfaatkan segala kesempatan dalam kebersamaan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Menyesal karena pada akhirnya hanya kesepian yang menghampirinya. Menyesal karena...

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Sebelum Heechul melanjutkan renungannya ia dikejutkan oleh suara ketukan di pintu. Siapa?

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Heechul tak segera beranjak. Siapa orang di balik pintu itu, kenapa tak ada suara.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Kini Heechul mulai sadar dengan bunyi ketukan itu, ya? Seperti de javu. Sepertinya di ketukan keempat ini baru orang di luar sana akan bicara. Heechul kemudian malah asyik melakukan countdown. 3, 2, 1, start.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"KIM HEECHUL keluar! Aku sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan! Sampai kapan kau akan di dalam terus dan mengurung diri seperti itu!" Terdengar suara yang benar-benar tak asing lagi bagi Heechul.


	2. Chapter 2

**SPECIAL FOR KIM HEECHUL BIRTHDAY!**

**"KIM HEECHUL AMAZING BIRTHDAY!"**

**CHAPTER 2**

**::SURPRISE!::**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**SUPER JUNIOR is their own, but this story is mine ^^**

**MAIN CAST :**

**KIM HEECHUL AND ALL SUPER JUNIOR MEMBER**

**Genre :**

**Humor, Drama, Friendship, Campur Aduk**

**Author :  
>Ririn Cross <strong>

**Warning :**

**Cerita gaje yang sering berganti-ganti suasana dan cara pikir**

* * *

><p><strong>Previous :<strong>

Bertepatan dengan malam ulang tahun Heechul, tak ada satu memberpun yang peduli padanya.. Heechul yang ngambek, mulai merenungkan tiap apa yang telah dilakukannya. Hingga terdengarlah suara itu... Suara yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu...

* * *

><p><strong>~Start!~<strong>

Kim Heechul melakukan countdown pada ketukan tahap ke 4.

3, 2, 1, START!

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"KIM HEECHUL keluar! Aku sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan! Sampai kapan kau akan di dalam terus dan mengurung diri seperti itu!" Terdengar suara yang benar-benar tak asing lagi bagi Heechul.

"Hh,,, Dia tidak belepotan lagi ya bicara bahasa Koreanya, padahal sudah setahun dia tidak di sini," komentar Heechul pedas sambil mengangkat sudut bibirnya hendak tersenyum.

Heechul berjalan menghampiri pintu. Tangannya mulai memegang kenop, tetapi ia agak gemetaran. Ini bukan ilusi kan? Yang benar saja? Kalau ini mimpi bagaimana? Tanya Heechul dalam hati.

Satu sentakan membuat pintu itu terbuka lebar. Di depannya benar-benar ada orang itu. Pria China polos dengan senyum manis dan wajah tampannya. Hankyung.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU... HAPPY BIRTHDAY... HAPPY BIRTHDAY.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM HEECHUL..." terdengar suara merdu trio KRY diiringi bunyi piano Sungmin.

Siwon, Eunhyuk, Shindong, dan Donghae yang sedang membawa balon-balon lucu dan tersenyum ceria ke arahnya. Dan yang membuat Kim Heechul terkejut tentu saja masih pria China yang ada di hadapannya, ditambah lagi dengan sosok dua orang yang tadi ada dalam pikirannya.

Kibum datang sambil membawa sepiring tepung di tangannya dan tersenyum. Kangin keluar dari belakang Hankyung dan berjalan ke samping menjejerinya sambil membawa segelas jus (?). Hangeng sendiri membawa beberapa butir telur di tangannya sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya yang paling manis tentunya.

"Ka...Kalian?" Heechul tampak shock. Tidak menyangka ketiga orang yang baru saja dia lamunkan tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya sambil membawa benda-benda untuk membuat kue(?)

"Kenapa disini?" tanya Heechul tetap masih tak percaya.

"Tentu saja untuk ini hyung! " jawab ketiganya bersamaan dan langsung melakukan aksinya.

Kangin langsung menyiram Heechul dengan jus yang ia bawa. Serangan mendadak membuat Kim Hee Chul berontak. "Apaaaa ini?"

Kibum segera berasksi dengan menaburkan tepung ke seluruh tubuh Heechul

Tetapi Hangeng tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Ia langsung memecahkan telur-telur itu ke tubuh couplenya itu sambil berteriak... "Zhuni shengri kuaile Kim Hee Chul!"

Namja China itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat keadaan Heechul yang mandi basah.

"KANGIN! KIBUM! HANKYUUUUNGGGG! Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku!" teriak Heechul dengan suara tenornya yang membuat gedung apartemen itu berguncang hebat.

**~XXX~**

Alhasil Kim Heechul harus mandi malam itu juga. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu malam. Heechul mandi dan berendam beberapa lama untuk mengusir rasa amis dari telur yang dilempar Hangeng, dan untuk membuat rambutnya yang tadi lepek karena siraman jus Kangin serta lengket karena taburan tepung dari Kibum menjadi indah dan halus kembali.

Heechul masih tetap tersenyum-senyum selama ia mandi. Ia bukannya marah, ia tadi hanya kaget. Mereka mendadak muncul, melemparinya dengan bahan makanan, dan membuatnya jadi seperti kue jeruk ini tidak membuatnya marah, hanya saja ia tak percaya dengan yang dilihat. Mereka bertiga kembali!

"Oh God... Aku tak percaya ini.. Benarkah yang kulihat tadi?" tanya Heechul sambil berendam dengan santainya menggunakan air hangat.

Heechul mengendus bau tubuhnya. "Masih amis... jadi... ini bukan mimpiiiiii!" teriaknya lagi membuat pintu kamar mandinya di gedor karena membuat ribut apartemen malam-malam begini.

"Hyung! Mandinya cepetan! Jangan lama-lama, acaranya mau mulai nih!" ujar Ryeowook dari balik pintu.

"Ya Wookie... Sebentar lagi kalau tubuhku sudah harum dan mewangi aku akan segera ke sana. Jangan tinggalkan aku! Oke baby?"

Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela nafas.

**~XXX~**

**Setengah jam kemudian...**

Heechul selesai mandi dan tubuhnya memang sudah benar-benar wangi maka ia segera berdandan setampan mungkin. Ia tidak mau melewatkan malam ini. Malam yang akan menjadi kenangan terindah dalam hidupnya! Bersama seluruh teman-teman yang amat disayanginya!

Saat Heechul sudah rapi dan menuju ruang tamu yang tadi sempat jadi ajang lempar-lemparan itu kini bersih tanpa sedikitpun debu.

"Sudah dibersihkan?" tanya Heechul heran.

Delapan orang yang ada disana hanya menatap tak mengerti kepada Heechul.

"Bukankah daritadi juga sudah bersih hyung," jawab Donghae kalem dengan senyum kalem padahal di dalamnya penuh teka-teki yang tidak bisa ditebak oleh Heechul. Heechul mengerutkan alisnya. Aneh sekali.

"Dimana Hankyung, Kibum, dan Kangin?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Maksud hyung?" kini Yesung yang membalas dengan muka penuh tanda tanya.

"Me..mereka tadi bukannya yang melempariku telur, tepung, dan jus kan?" tanya Heechul mulai melihat ketidak beresan yang ada di dormnya.

"Sejak tadi hanya kami berdelapan yang ada di sini. Leeteuk hyung saja masih mengurung diri di kamarnya," jawab Sungmin membuat Heechul serasa dilanda badai.

"Sebaiknya kita segera mulai acaranya hyung, sudah hampir jam 2 pagi," ujar Siwon menatap Heechul yang kini sudah jatuh terduduk.

"Mustahil... Tidak mungkin... Lalu tadi yang aku lihat?" Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Apakah khayalannya sudah setinggi itu sehingga membuat tiga orang yang dibayangkannya menjadi sebuah ilusi yang nyata?

Tak terasa butir-butir air mata itu jatuh juga. Heechul yang selama ini tegar di hadapan orang lain kini menangis di depan semua dongsaengnya yang ada di sini. Kim Hee Chul sepertinya sudah tak kuat lagi menahan semuanya sendiri. Kim Hee Chul sudah benar-benar menyerah dengan takdir yang ada. Jiwa idealismenya tiba-tiba lenyap digantikan jiwanya yang lemah dan rapuh sekarang ini. Ironis sekali memang, tetapi inilah yang terjadi pada Kim Hee Chul sekarang. Ia dikalahkan oleh rasa rindunya kepada tiga orang sahabat sekaligus teman seperjuangannya yang telah memisahkan diri dari kelompok ini.

Saat Heechul mulai larut lagi dalam kekalutannya tiba-tiba meledaklah tawa orang-orang disana. Suara semakin nyaring saat suara tawa khas sang leader membahana membelah kesunyian yang tadi sempat tercipta akibat perubahan sikap Heechul.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Kim Hee Chul. Nama suya Kadir," ujar Leeteuk sambil terkekeh menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang belepotan! Benar-benar bahasa Indonesia!

Kini leader sudah berdiri di hadapan Heechul sambil membawa sebuah kue tart super besar. Beruntung sekali tubuh kecilnya tidak tenggelam terlalu dalam saat membawa kue itu. Malangnya tak ada satupun dongsaengnya yang membantunya untuk menaruh kue itu!

Kim Heechul menengok ke atas, menatap Leeteuk yang tubuhnya tertutup badan kue itu. Saat itulah tiga wajah tadi yang tentu saja ada dalam bayangannya muncul lagi sambil tersenyum. Hankyung mengulurkan tangannya membantu Heechul berdiri. Kibum menenangkan hyungnya itu dengan memberikan sapu tangan untuk menghapus air matanya. Sedangkan Kangin memasang senyum cerianya yang bisa menenangkan suasana dan membuat ceria keadaan.

"Aku tidak percaya? Benarkah ini kalian?" tanya Heechul mencoba memastikan. Ketiganya mengangguk. Tapi Heechul masih belum percaya dengan yang ia lihat, maka dengan sekali dayung tiga pulau terlampaui.

"Auwwww..." Ketiganya menjerit kecil karena dicubit Heechul.

"Sakit Hyung!" teriak mereka bertiga kompak. Berarti ini nyata. Heechul langsung memeluk ketiganya dengan sekali rengkuh. Rindu sekali rasanya. Ternyata ia telah diisengi oleh dongsaengnya dengan sangat sukses hari ini!

"Hey hey... Bantu aku taruh kue ini dong!" ujar Leeteuk yang sudah ga tahan. Semua member langsung menghambur ke tempat itu. Ada yang membantu Leeteuk meletakkan kuenya ke meja utama, tempat biasanya mereka bertiga belas makan. Dan ada yang ikut-ikutan saling merangkul bersama Heechul.

**~XXX~**

Heechul memejamkan matanya dan berdoa. Kemudian ia membuka matanya dan memandang ke semua member lalu tersenyum lepas.

"Tiup lilinnya... tiup lilinnya sekarang juga.. sekarang juga... sekarang juga!" teriak Super Junior memberdeul dengan kompak setelah melihat Heechul selesai berdoa. Ya, Kim Hee Chul berdoa untuk ulang tahunnya, seperti yang sering Siwon katakan, berdoalah agar jalanmu dipermudah, agar keinginanmu bisa tercapai, dan ini pertama kalinya Kim Heechul berdoa. Berdoa agar mereka bisa selalu berkumpul seperti ini sampai akhir hayat mereka nanti. Itulah satu-satunya keinginan Kim Heechul saat ini dan selamanya.

Heechul segera meniup ke-29 lilin (ini dihitung berdasarkan umur Koreanya, kalau yang internasional Heechul ulang tahun ke-28) yang ada di kue tart besar itu.

"HOREEE!" Semua member langsung bertepuk tangan meriah.

"SAENGIL CHUKKAHAMNIDA... URI KIM HEECHUL!" sahut mereka kompak.

"Urineun... Syupe Juni..." teriak Leeteuk.

"Oeoooo..." disambut jawaban kompak dari tiap member. Mereka kemudian tertawa bersama dan menikmati pesta mereka malam itu.

**~XXX~**

**EPILOG**

"Kangin, bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?" tanya Heechul penasaran sambil mengunyah kuenya.

"Aku ditarik Teuk hyung, Donghae dan Eunhyuk dari camp militer saat sedang patroli hyung," jawab Kangin sambil nyengir. Heechul tersedak. Kim Young Woon memang orang yang santai.

"Kibum, lalu kau kenapa bisa disini?" tanya Heechul.

"Tidak tahu hyung.. Tiba-tiba aku sudah berdiri di depan dorm lalu Yesung hyung, Shindong hyung, dan Kyuhyun segera menarikku masuk menyusun rencana mengerjai hyung..." jawab Kibum kalem. Heechul tersedak semakin hebat.

"Uhuk..uhuk.. Kalau kau Han? Bagaimana bisa disini?"

"Salah beli tiket pesawat. Harusnya sekarang aku sudah ada di Jepang untuk syuting beberapa adegan My Kingdom. Tapi tiket yang kubeli malah menuju bandara Incheon. Karena tak ada tempat menginap dan tak membawa dompet makanya tanpa sadar aku naik bus ke Seoul dan berjalan ke Sky City, di jalan aku ketemu Ryeowook, Siwon, dan Sungmin yang saat itu langsung menyeretku untuk ikut berbelanja membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk keperluan persiapan ulang tahunmu," jelas Hangeng panjang lebar yang membuat Kim Hee Chul benar-benar tersedak parah.

"Uhukk... uhukk... Kalian sungguh anehnya..." ujarnya kemudian tersenyum dan meminum air yang disodorkan oleh Yesung.

"Jong Woon! Terima kasih! Kalian semua! Terima kasih banyak! Aku sayang kalian!" ujar Heechul bahagia.

"Eh iya ada satu lagi yang belum kutanyai!" Perkataan Heechul ini membuat semua member terarah padanya.

"Teuki, tadi kau kenapa?"

Kini semua member menatap Leeteuk. Ya, acara Leeteuk mengurung diri, di luar skenario yang ada.

"Aku capek. Tadi aku tidur sebentar. Lagian malam minggu, Sukira kan ga siaran," jawab Leeteuk dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Heechul melotot. Ryeowook garuk-garuk kepala baru ingat kalau tadi malam minggu.

"Apalagi tadi untuk mencapai tempat Kangin tidak mudah, kami harus mendaki gunung, lewati lembah, sungai mengarung indah ke samudra, bersama teman bertualang... jadinya badan ini pegal-pegal..." jelas Leeteuk tanpa komando. Semua sendok makan langsung terbang menimpuki sang leader yang benar-benar gaje dan berlebihan itu.

**~OWARI~**

Oke... RnR please^^

Kritik dan saran juga diterima XDDD

gomawo *bow*

shared by ~rin_kyu~


End file.
